A davit is a crane which projects over the side of a ship and is used especially for lifting boats, anchors, and other such objects. A davit can be a convenience or often a necessity in lifting a dinghy or personal watercraft in and out of a boat. Davits must be designed with sufficient structural integrity to withstand the loads for which they are intended. Typically, then, a davit is at best awkward in appearance. Davits also usually occupy space that could otherwise be used in alternate ways. Most modern boats are extremely concerned with appearance and space utilization. Consequently, typical davits are complex, multi-jointed, hinged devices which attempt to conserve space. What is needed is a basic davit that is not readily apparent to the eye, but can be pivoted and used effectively, then stowed in a manner which does not detract from a boat's appearance or available space. The present apparatus provides these advantages.